


The One

by PerfectlyWrong



Series: Everything Changes All The Time [1]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyWrong/pseuds/PerfectlyWrong
Summary: This is a AU where the love letters don’t exist and Lara Jean has had a boyfriend before, John Ambrose, who has not moved out, so when her fake relationship with Peter Kavinsky begins she doesn’t feel the need to have a no kissing rule in the contract, because those moments with him do not would be her first.This doesn’t mean, however, that they will not matter. But she doesn’t know that yet.With references from both the books and the movie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Introduction.**

 

In 7th grade, Lara Jean had a great group of friends, which included John Ambrose McClaren, Peter Kavinsky, Gen and Chris, Gen's cousin. The two girls didn’t like each other, but Lara Jean liked both, each in their own way. They spent a lot of time together at school and outside, cycling, running around the neighborhood or hunging out together in her neighbors' old tree house.

 

It was at this time that they had their first boy-girl's party in John Ambrose's basement. During the party, someone suggested they play spin the bottle, which left Lara Jean both nervous and excited at the possibility of receiving her first kiss, as romantic as she was. When it was her turn, the bottle pointed at Peter and Lara Jean was even more nervous, but not because she wanted to kiss him, but because she knew Gen liked him. She suggested spinning the bottle again, but Peter approached her and said they couldn't cheated the game, and then he kissed her on the mouth. It was a quick kiss, shut mouth, innocent, but enough to make Lara Jean think of nothing but him from there on.

 

Before that kiss she had never thought of Peter other than as a friend. Of course, she knew he was cute, funny, affectionate, but she always knew that he was too much for her. Too beautiful. Besides, she knew that Gen liked him and that he liked Gen, so none of it ever crossed her mind, and even if she had those thoughts now, she would never do anything about it. After the kiss, she noticed that Gen was looking harder at her, but they continued to be friends, even though something was no longer working between them.

 

By the time the 8th grade came, Gen and Peter started dating, as Gen always said would happen, and they began to move away from the rest of the group gradually, because now as a couple they wanted to do things just for the two of them. Lara Jean never said anything, of course, but the fact that Peter had never tried anything after their first kiss had hurt her, and when their relationship began, she forced herself to forget him.

 

When the 8th grade formal arrived, John invited her to go with him and she accepted. She always liked John Ambrose, who was very much like her. Scholarly, smart and beautiful, with his soft blue eyes and bright blond hair, but it was a kind of beauty she didn't think was too much for her, like Peter's. That night he told her that he had a big crush on her since 7th grade, and she almost didn't believe that someone as cool and handsome as he could have liked her so much. That summer, they got even closer, spending most of their time together, and when the freshman year of high school began, they were boyfriend and girlfriend. A sweet and innocent relationship, as she always thought her first one would be.

 

Already in high school she realized how things would be different from middle school. Gen and Peter were no longer their friends, now with their new, popular friends, as she joined the cheerleaders team and he joined the lacrosse team at the school. John and Lara Jean also had their own activities, which had nothing to do with sports, and didn't care about popularity. Lara Jean with her books and baking and John with Model UN. Chris was still with them, and now she was Lara Jean's best friend, someone she could always count on and who was more than happy not to need to walk anymore with her cousin in hers friendship group.

 

Over time their relationship with Gen and Peter only got worse. But more because of Gen. Peter still greeted them in the hallways of the school, but Gen went on to create her popularity by bullying Lara Jean. Always making nasty comments about her and her fashion sense. Lara Jean tried to ignore, since she had her own friends and family, and did not need the other two to be happy, even if it hurt her.

 

Lara Jean felt happy with the life she had. She had a boyfriend who really liked her and with whom she had new experiences, fun friends (who now also included Lucas Krapf and Josh Sanderson, her older sister Margot's boyfriend) who were always with her, and a great family in their sisters and father.

 

Everything was great as it was.

  
\--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1. Everything Change**

 

A week before Junior Year began, everything changed. Margot broke up with Josh and moved to Scotland to go to college, and that made me very sad, since I was always very attached to my sisters, especially after our mother's death. I didn't know what to say to Josh, who was a dear friend and was devastated by the ending of the relationship, but I needed support my sister's decition, since that was what she wanted.

 

"Hey, don't be like that," said Margot, "you'll be fine. It's your junior year, many cool things can happen if you allow yourself, LJ."

 

"I know," I replied, "but it will not be the same without you here."

 

"Oh my God, Lara Jean, don't be that dramatic.", said Kitty, our baby sister, and I roll my eyes at her.

 

Kitty, the youngest of the Song-Covey sisters, and certainly the funner and fearless than all of us. She is not afraid to speak her mind. Margot is undoubtedly the more organized, always with her perfect grades and plans for everything. And everyone says thar I'm the dreamer one, with my romance novels and dreams of perfect love and life.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

When I thought the year couldn’t start any worse, John called and said he needed to talk to me. When he arrived at my house, I had made cookies and iced tea for both of us because I knew how much he liked my cookies. But John looked different, odd, worried, which made me nervous.

 

"Hey, John. What happened? You look so worried you're making me nervous."

 

"LJ, we need to talk. I've been thinking about next year, our junior year, and all the things we need to do this year, with all the studies, extracurricular activities, Model UN and this is a very important year for make good grades for college applications, and I think it would be best if we take a break in our relationship... Don’t get me wrong, that doesn’t mean I don’t like you, but I think at this point we should focus on other things... Do you understand me?"

 

I was puzzled, not knowing what to say. This was definitely the last thing I expected right now. Especially after Margot just left for college. No, I did not understand why, because I really liked John, and it had never crossed my mind, but I didn't want him to realize how much hurt I was at the time. Then I just nodded that I understood what he meant.

 

Before he left, John hugged me and asked if it was all right between us, if we would be cool. Of course I said yes, but honestly, at that moment I was just too hurt to think about what it meant to "take a break" in our relationship.

 

When he left, I ran to my room to call Chris, my best friend.

 

"That fucker bastard! How could he dump you?" Chris said.

 

"He said 'take a break,' not breakup, Chris." I told her, with tears in my eyes. Though sad, I still hoped it was something temporary.

 

"Lara Jean, 'taking a break' is just a nice way to broken up." Chris said emphatically.

 

I didn't know what to answer. That made me even sadder.

 

"Wow, this year is going to be pretty crazy... I just heard that my dear cousin also dump Peter, but their case was much more dramatic. She dump him for a college guy she met in her summer job. It looks like Peter was devastated when he discovered that she was cheating on him. It seems like having sex like rabbits doesn't guarantee anything..."

 

This caught my attention a bit, but not so much as in any other day, cause I was already too busy with my own misery to waste my energy thinking about Gen and Peter, whom I hadn't spoken to for a long time, except when I was insulted by Gen and had to defend myself.

 

"You know what, LJ, I think this will be good for you. I like John, I always thought he's a good friend, but as a boyfriend, I don't think he's the best option. Let's face it, you two dated for 2 years and he never even tried to pass from first base. It's like he still sees you as a friend and not a girlfriend. What kind of teenage boy doesn't try to move a little further when he's been dating for so long? You need someone who wants to touch you all the time, who doesn't think twice before kissing you when he sees you. You need to feel the heat a little. That's how a relationship should be."

 

This wasn't the first time Chris had drawn my attention to the lack of PDA in my relationship with John, and how dating shouldn't be like that.

 

"Okay, Chris. This is not a subject I want to discuss right now. I know our relationship wasn't perfect, but I was happy with him."

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Chris and I had nothing in common. Chris smoked, drank, hooked up with guys she didn't know, attended crazy parties and had been suspended twice, while I enjoyed staying home, baking cookies and watching old movie marathons with my sisters. Of course, I also went to parties, but they were my classmates' parties from school and usually went at John's insistence. That wasn't my environment, where I felt comfortable being.

 

No one realy understood very well why we were friends, being two people so different. But what happened was that Chris had already enjoyed the same things that I like one day. Maybe Chris wasn't the kind of friend that you lunch with every day or talk to every night, she only shows up whenever she wants, like a street cat. But the important thing is that we both understood each other, and that counts more than people realize.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

"Are you okay, LJ?" Kitty was standing in my doorway, looking worried. I was alone in my room without talking to anyone for a few hours now, and my eyes were red and swollen from crying.

 

"I don't know, I don't think so... John asked for a break in our relationship, but Chris says that's just a code to finish in a nice way. I wasn't expecting it, nor did I imagine he wanted to finish it, because everything seemed so good between us." I told my 11-year-old sister, as if I was talking to someone older.

 

Kitty entered the room and climbed on the bed next to me.

 

"I'm so sorry. But you know, maybe that's good. John is a lot like you and I think you need someone to get you out of your comfort zone for a bit. Don't get me wrong, I like him, but I don't think he's the right guy for you. You need someone more fun and who makes you take more chances, LJ."

 

I didn't know what to answer. Since John and I started dating I always thought he was perfect for me, because we were so alike, but it seems that not everyone had the same opinion.


	2. Partners

Usually I would take a ride with John to school, he would come by my house and we would go together, but I believe that now has also changed. I still don't know how to talk to Josh after Margot broke up whit him, so on the first day of school instead of asking him for a ride, since he lived next door, I decided to take the bus. I still didn't feel confident enough to drive to school, but Kitty didn't like having to get on the bus. 

"When are you going to man up and start driving, Lara Jean? If it goes on like this, I'll probably start driving before you do." 

I didn't answer, I pretended I didn't hear, but it's true, she'll probably drive before me. Kitty isn't afraid of anything, but every time I take the wheel my hands start to sweat and my legs shake. I know how to drive in theory, but when it comes to practice, I forget everything 'cause I get too nervous. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

The first person I met at school was Lucas (Chris is always late). He was standing in front of his locker, which was close to mine, and when he saw me he came toward me to greet me. 

"Hey, LJ! Give me a hug! We haven't talked to each other this last week, tell me how you are. Chris told me that you and John are done..." 

"We didn't broken up, he asked for a break." 

“Oh, Ok.” he said. 

I had no chance to notice Lucas's face, nor did he have a chance to respond when he realized that my attention had gone somewhere else. John was walking down the hall, toward his locker, and looked at me. I tried to smile at him, and he smiled back, but it wasn’t the same open grin he used to give me. 

He continued his path and I turned my attention to Lucas, who was watching me, studying my reaction. He didn’t say anything about what had just happened and I felt grateful. I could see in his eyes that he knew I was sad about it all and that he respected my moment. 

We followed the hall toward our first class, English, which this year we would have together, and we talked about everything but John. At lunchtime we met Chris and decided to eat on the bleachers, to enjoy the sun and warm of late summer. 

During the afternoon, toward History class, I met up with John again. This time he came to greet me and walked with me into the classroom, because we would have that class together. 

"How is your first day of junior year, LJ?" He asked me sympathetically. 

"Good, good... And yours? Is everything being what you hoped it would be?" I replied, trying to look cheerful. 

"It's being very good. My schedule is already getting full with the amount of activities I'll have next month." He said smiling, looking really excited. 

When we arrived in the class he didn't sit with me like he used to. He walked toward the other corner of the room and sat down with a friend. I took a seat and saved the seat next to me for Chris. 

This interaction with John made me even sadder, 'cause it made me realize that maybe Chris is right. He seemed happy with the choice he made and not a bit regretful or intent to go back. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

The first week of school was going pretty smoothly, as it usually is, with nothing very important to happen, only finding out who you will sit with in class and how the papers and quizzes will be distributed. 

John and I didn't speak much, but I didn't feel alone as I imagined I would feel. Chris or Lucas were always with me, and I had almost every class with one of them. Chris liked to disappear for lunch a few times, but Lucas was always there. We kept eating in the stands to enjoy the pleasant weather, and also not to have to eat in the cafeteria, where the popular ones used to have lunch. I would rather eat on the street than listen to Gen making fun of me to her friends. 

On Wednesday I had Chemistry class, and when I entered the class something caught my attention. Gen and Peter, who also had this class, were not sitting together as usual. It reminded me of what Chris had told me, that Gen and Peter had broken up their relationship because she'd cheated on him with an older guy. Chris hadn't said anything more about it, and eating outside I still hadn't paid much attention to both of them. What's more, I was so focused on my own relationship (or maybe ex-relationship, I didn't even know what to think about it) that I didn't pay much attention to what was happening to other people in school. When I looked into the other corner of the room I saw that John was sitting there too and I thought "Great! All my former relationships together in the same room..." 

I found a place and sat down, just before the teacher entered the class. 

"Okay, people..." the teacher said as he entered. "Please, silence. Welcome back. This year I decided that I will choose your class partners because I believe that school is also a place to meet new people and get out of your comfort zone. So I chose the partners thinking they could get to know each other a little better." The students didn't like the idea very much and a buzz began. All I could think was "Please don't put me with Gen. Anyone but her." 

"Shh! Silence, people! No use complaining, I've already decided. And I hope you try to get to know and get along with your partners, as they have been accompanying you for the rest of the year in this class and all your work will be done together, so your grades will depend on the teamwork between you and your partner. I've already created the list of partners and I'll start calling them. I ask you to find your partner and sit down together." 

The teacher began to call the names of the partners and I breathed a little more relieved when Gen was called along with a boy whom I only know from afar. John's name was called along with that girl, Anna, and he stood up and smiled toward her. I paid no attention to what the teacher was talking about, I was trying to observe discreetly the interaction between John, who seemed very happy with the choice of partner, and Anna. She was a very pretty blonde girl, with green eyes and long hair. We talked a few times in other classes, but we never had much contact. I was looking at them both by my peripheral vision when someone sat next to me. 

"Hey, Covey! It seems like the teacher believes we don't know each other." said Peter Kavinsky, who was sitting next to me with a big smile on his lips, all white teeth showing. I was shocked for a moment, because I didn't hear the teacher calling our names, and it took me a minute to respond. 

"Must be because we haven't talked since high school started." I replied with a serious expression, without returning the smile. 

His smile dropped a little before answering. "What?! We always say hi to each other in the hallways, Covey." He said to me with that easy way of his. 

"That doesn't mean we still know each other. We haven't talked in a long time other than an occasional hi." 

"And I wonder why? We were such friends... What happened to us? Even John, who used to be my best friend, hasn't talked to me in years." 

I raised an eyebrow at him, not understanding whether he was being truthful or playing dumb. 

"You and Gen have decided to have new friends, more popular and according to your new status in high school. That's what happened." That's what I decided to answer. 

He gave me a confused look, but before he could say anything else, the teacher asked for silence again and began to talk about the subjects we would learn that year. 

On that week we had another chemistry class together on Friday, and it was clear to me that I would have a lot of work that year because Peter was really bad at chemist. He didn't touch the subject about our old friendship again, but he was very friendly all the time. This wasn't the only class we had together, but it was the only one he sat next to me. He had come to greet me more openly whenever he saw me in one of the classes or the school hallways that week. I realized he was trying to be my friend again, so in Friday class I volunteered to help him study for chemistry after school, a few times a week, which he happily accepted. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

The next week, when Peter sat next to me, I realized that he wanted to say something, but he didn't know how. I didn't say anything, just waited until finally he decided to ask what was going through his mind. 

"Hey, Covey! So... I realized that you and McClaren haven't been sitting together in any of the classes we have together, and you two haven't even talked much in the halls either... Has anything happened between you two?" 

John and I were always very discreet about our relationship, especially at school, so I didn't think it was strange that people were not sure if something had happened or not without them having to ask us, but I didn't want to talk about it, so I answered with a question. 

"And I realized that you and Gen also haven't been sitting together. Did something happen?" I raised an eyebrow at him at the end, as if to say "First you, Kavinsky." 

He bit the corner of his bottom lip and just stared at me for a minute before speaking. 

"I think everyone already knows we're done, since Gen has already told everyone that she's dating some idiot college guy." He didn't look at all happy when he said that. "But I haven't heard much about you and McClaren, just rumors that maybe you're done too." 

I looked at him for a minute before answering, wondering if I should tell him what happened or not. I ended up choosing to tell the truth. 

"So a week before school started, John asked me to take a break in our relationship. He said we should focus more on school and our activities, as this is a very important year to make good grades for college applications. We haven't talked much since then, just a few 'hi' in the hallways and some occasional texts to know how the other one is. To be honest, I don't know very well how we are now, whether this is really just a 'break' or if we're really done..." I replied without looking into his eyes. 

"Hmm..." That was all he answered for a moment. "Well, at least nothing bad happened like a betrayal. So if you decide you will not really come back, at least you can remain friends. I don't know if I'll ever be friends with Gen again. She sends me messages and calls me all the time, asking us to continue being friends, saying that she misses talking to me, but I don't feel ready for this now. As much as I miss her, I don't know if I can forgive a betrayal such quickly, especially when she's still with the guy." 

I didn't say anything about it, but the rumors at school are that this wasn't the first time Gen cheated on Peter, but it was the first time he'd discovered it. Even Chris had already caught Gen with another guy before, but didn't say anything because she knew Peter wouldn't believe it. He was so in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!  
> I'll try update the most I can. Maybe I'll even update today again, but no promise...  
> Enjoy and see you soon!


	3. First Party

I was in the kitchen baking some cookies for my study session with Peter. We had decided that he would come today to review the subject we had already learned the previous year so that he could follow the lessons and help me in our projects when the teacher began to request them. 

My father came into the kitchen, coming home after a shift in the hospital, when the cookies were almost ready. 

"Hi, honey! Are you all right? How was your day at school?" 

"Hi, Daddy! I'm good, my day was good. Now I'm finishing baking some cookies, because Peter comes to study chemistry. He'll be my partner this year and needs help. And how was your day, Daddy? " 

"Oh, that's great, baby." he said with a smile to me. "My day was quiet, just one baby on my shift today. A little boy." 

I loved knowing about the babies my father helped to delivery. He always tells me how the parents are happy when they finally see the faces of their children. 

"So sweetheart, I was wanting to talk to you about John. I realized he hasn't come here this days. Has anything happened between you two?" 

I froze for a moment. I didn't tell my dad anything about what happened because I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't sure what my relationship status was right now, exactly. 

"Well, I didn't say anything to you, but we're not dating anymore. I didn't know exactly what to say. The truth is that John asked me for a break because he believes we should focus on school and we haven't talked much to each other since then so I'm not sure if it's really just a break or if it was a way for him to broke up with me and remain friends." I wasn't looking in his eyes when I said that.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweety, I know you like him a lot. But you know, maybe that's good for you. John is a great kid, but he's not the only boy in the world. Maybe now you allow yourself a little more fun." 

He was grinning at me and I just nodded, giving him a faint smile. Then he kissed my forehead and went to his office, leaving me alone in the kitchen with my thoughts. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

I had already arranged all my stuff and books on the kitchen island when I heard the bell. Kitty, who was in the living room, ran to open the door and I heard when she said: 

"Who are you?" 

"Hi! You must be Kitty. I'm Peter, Lara Jean's friend. Do you not remember me? I used to come here all the time in middle school." 

"Oh, yes, you're the other boy. My name, by the way, is Katherine Song Covey, Kitty to my friends. You can call me Katherine." 

"Kitty, be polite to our guest." I said as I reached the door. "Come in, Peter, I've already arranged things so we can study." 

I noticed Peter's amused face, he seemed impressed by Kitty's fearless, unfiltered behavior. 

"I like her." He told me. "She's tough." He was smiling, and oh my God, he was really handsome when he smiled (he was beautiful all the time, but especially when he smiled). I forced myself to stop looking at him and head towards the kitchen. 

We were studying for a while when my dad showed up in the kitchen and invited Peter to stay for dinner. It was pizza night, so of course he agreed. He and Kitty made jokes about me and laughed all through dinner. 

Later, when Peter went home, Kitty and I were sitting on the couch watching a movie when she said, "You should date him, Lara Jean. He's funny and looks really good. He's prettier than John." 

I stared at her in disbelief. 

"Kitty, Peter is just a friend, and besides, I don't even know if John and I are done or not. What's more, Peter also didn't forget Gen, even though she dumped him. We're just friends." 

"For now." She said, and turned her attention back to the TV, as if she hadn't said anything. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

During the first month of school, my friendship with Peter became stronger and more visible. After school, whenever he wasn't in lacrosse practice, he was at my house studying and watching movies with me and Kitty, and of course, eating all our cookies and brownies, and sometimes he even stayed for dinner. Peter and Kitty were doing very well, since they had the same sense of humor and liked to watch the same shows. 

People would watch as he came to my side in the hallways to say hi or arrange our study sessions. John didn't try to get too close, on the contrary, he started sending me less text messages or calling me, now talking to me almost just to say hello at school, but I caught him looking a couple of times when Peter was around talking to me. I didn't understand why, since it was he who decided to take a break in our relationship, which at that point was really looking like an ending, as Chris had said, but he seemed jealous of my friendship with Peter. 

Before one of the classes that we had together started, Peter sat down next to me to tell me a funny story that had happened to one of his friends during practice the day before. When we started laughing I looked up and caught John's gaze in our direction and when I looked the other way I saw that Gen was also looking at us. Neither seemed to like what they saw. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Chris and Lucas told me that it would have a party that weekend at some school boy's house and invite me to go with them, even Peter asked me if I would go, but I really didn't feel like going to any party. It really had nothing to do with me, I would rather stay at home watching a movie marathon with Kitty, who thought I was crazy to prefer to stay home on a Friday night instead of going to a party. 

"Lara Jean, you're 16, you should be having fun on a Friday night, and not staying at home watching old movies with your little sister." Kitty told me. 

"But I like old movies and I like to spend time with you." I said smiling at her. 

"Lara Jean, I don’t want to hurt you, but I had to cancel my plans to be here with you tonigth." 

"That was very hard, Kitty." 

"The truth hurts, Lara Jean." 

Later, after Kitty fell asleep on the couch and I had to wake her up to go into the bedroom, I went to bed myself. I had left my phone in my room recharging, so I hadn’t seen that Chris had called me a few times. She doesn’t usually call, she prefers sending texts, so I was worried and I called her back to find out if everything was okay. 

"Hey, LJ." She answered the call. 

"Chris, did anything happen? I didn’t hear my phone, it was in my room recharging." 

"Well, something did happen. Lucas didn’t want me to call you, but I think it's best if you know about this by us..." 

Her tone made me even more worried. Had anything serious happened? Was someone hurt? Was everything okay with her and Lucas? 

"Speak Chris, you're making me nervous!" 

"So, LJ... Lucas and I were coming to the party early when we noticed that John was talking to that girl, Anna, his partner in chem. We didn't pay much attention until later... when we saw the two of them making out in a corner. I'm so sorry, LJ, but I thought you should know. I don't think it's fair that you're still waiting for him when clearly he didn't ask for a break just to focus on his studies." 

I froze at that moment. I was completely speechless and wihtout reaction. I didn't know what to say. It had never occurred to me that John could make out with another girl, especially without talking to me first to clarify our situation, because he was always such a nice guy. 

After a while without me saying anything, Chris tried to catch my attention, worried about my reaction. 

"LJ, are you still there? Can you hear me?" 

"Yes, Chris, I'm here." I answered in a trembling voice, feeling a lump in my throat and tears in the eyes. Chris must have heard that too. 

"I'm sorry, LJ. I know how much you liked him and believed that this break was only fleeting." 

"Chris, I'm going to hang up now. I need to be alone for a while." 

"Ok. See you later." 

That night I cried until I fell asleep, my face red and my eyes swollen from my tears. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

On Monday morning, having spent the weekend crying and having Skyped with Margot to tell her what happened, I got ready to go to school. Margot was very angry with John, that he hadn't made it clear from the outset what his intentions were whit this "break". 

I was leaving home with Kitty to catch the bus when Josh saw us and offered a ride. We hadn't talked in a long time, probably since Margot broke up with him before school started. After we left Kitty at middle school, we headed to our school and Josh decided to ask me about John. 

"So LJ, I know we haven't talked to each other since Margot and I broke up, but I noticed that you and John haven't been together at school lately and I haven't seen his car in your house either. Is everything okay with you?" 

"We broke up, or rather he broke up with me." This was the first time I'd said it out loud. Until then I had always been repeating that we were on a "break", but that didn't apply to the situation any more. Not after this last weekend. 

"Why, did something happen between you guys? You always looked so good together..." And I think he realized that the same was true for him and Margot, and he turned his face to look at his side mirror. 

"I also thought that, but apparently he wanted different things. First he told me that he would like a break so he could focus more on his studies, but this weekend he was making out with another girl at a party." I replied coldly. After the sadness passed and I cried all I could, the anger came. I was very angry with John at that moment. 

Josh's eyes widened at me. He was not expecting to hear something like that, after all, John is a "cool guy". 

"Oh, I didn’t expect this." he told me. 

"Much less me." 

When I arrived in my locker at school, Peter was waiting for me leaning against the locker next to mine. 

"Well, by your face I imagine you already know what happened at the party on Friday." 

"Yes. Chris called to tell me." 

"And how are you?" 

"Can we talk later? I don't want to talk about it now." I replied to Peter, and then we both saw John coming up next to the locker where Anna was down the hall and kissing her cheek. That made me flush with anger. 

"Of course" he said. "I don't have practice today, so if you want we can go somewhere after class and talk for a bit." 

I just nodded at him, not wanting to speak because I knew my voice would probably be shaken. 

"Okay. See you later, then, Covey." 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

In English class Chris sat in front of me and turned to talk before class started. 

"So how are you? I'm sorry about what I'm going to say, but I have to tell you that I tried to warn you not to hold your hopes of coming back with John because I knew something like that could happen and make you even sadder and I don't want to see sad, LJ." 

"Yeah, I know, but I'm not ready to talk about it yet, at least not before class starts." 

"Okay, so tell me something else. Is there anything going on other than friendship between you and Kavinsky? I noticed he was waiting for you by your locker today." She raised her eyebrows at me suggestively. 

"Peter is just a friend, Chris. He was also at the party and he should have seen what happened, and he was worried about me. He wanted to know if I was okay. And we're talking about Peter Kavinsky, for Christ sake. The most handsome and popular guy in school. He can have whatever girl he wants. Why would he be interested in me other than as a friend?" 

"Oh, hon... Believe me, he's interested." She said at the same moment the teacher entered the class asking for silence and I didn't have a chance to respond to her. 

But of course she was wrong, after all he was Peter Kavinsky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! What are you thinking so far?  
> My John is also a cool guy, just like in the books, but I needed to add some drama to make this story work. I hope anyone who likes him understands.  
> Enjoy! See you soon!


	4. The Proposal and Beginning of Everything

Peter was waiting for me outside the school, as he said that he would do when we met in the hallway between classes earlier. He suggested that we go grab some food at a nearby diner, the Corner Cafe, because as usual, he was starving. 

We sat across from each other at a booth by a window, where we could see the movement of the street. We ordered and we started chatting while we waited for our food to arrive. 

"So we're going to talk about what happened now?" He asked me carefully, not wanting me to feel forced to speak. 

I sighed heavily and took a deep breath before speaking. 

"I feel so stupid, because Chris warned me what I should expect and I didn't believe her, and it makes me so angry at myself for being so stupid and naive. And also angry at him, for not having made it clear from the beginning what he wanted or having talked to me before he made out with another girl in front of everyone before he was officially done with me." I was so angry that the words jumped out of my mouth as fast as I could speak. 

"I understand you. When Gen and I broke up I first felt anger because she was cheating on me, then I felt sad because I didn't have her anymore, and now I feel angry again because she doesn't stop calling me and sending me texts wanting to be friends, forcing a friendship when I don't know if I'm ready for it. I don't even know if I'll ever be. I just wanted her to somehow understand that she cannot call me any time she wants and wait for me to come running back to her like a puppy." 

I nod at him, confirming that I understood what he was talking about. At that moment our food arrived and we stopped talking for a while to eat. Peter looked at me a few times with a thoughtful face until he spoke. 

"You know what, I think we can help each other. We could make Gen understand that I'm not waiting for her and to her stop trying to keep me at her arm's length, and we also could show McClaren that he isn't the only one who moved on, and still cause some jealousy to give him some payback for what he did." 

I stopped with the fork halfway to my mouth, not understanding what he was talking about. 

"What do you mean? I'm not following you." 

"What I mean is that if we dated each other we could solve our problems." 

I looked at him without speaking as if he was crazy and he realized what I was thinking. 

"I'm not talking about a real date, but pretending. We're friends, we've known each other forever and I've noticed the way they look at us when we're together. Gen was always jealous of you, she didn't like when I would greet you in the hallways, and McClaren began to treat me differently after that kiss in seventh grade, in that spin the bottle game. Even if it was a kid thing, I know he was jealous because he already had a crush on you back then. It would be perfect, because even the two of them having dumped us, they cannot bear to see us together." 

I was puzzled by everything he said. First, was Gen jealous of me? I always thought she just didn't like me anymore. But yes, I had also noticed their looks at us. That was one of the things that made me confused about John, why he seemed jealous of seeing me with Peter, but he didn't think twice before kissing another girl during our "break". Even so, Peter's idea seemed a little crazy to me. 

I laughed at his idea and said "This is crazy, Peter. You can only be kidding me." 

"I'm serious, but I understand it sounds a bit crazy. You don't have to give me an answer now, just think about it." He answered me and then returned his attention to the food in front of him again, as if he was just telling me to think about what flavor of ice cream I wanted. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

I swear I wasn't thinking about accepting Peter's crazy proposal when I got to school that morning, but then something happened. I was coming near the school's doors as I looked toward the parking lot and saw John kissing Anna, she was between him and a car. A kiss that looked hotter than any he'd ever given me. They were making out in the parking lot of the school and that vision made me to act without thinking, on impulse. 

I walked into the cafeteria, where I knew that Peter would be with his friends, and when I saw him I went towards him. A few feet from the table where he was I stopped and called him. 

"Hey, Kavinsky!" He looked in my direction to see who was calling him when Gabe, one of his friends, nudged him. He saw me, smiled and came toward me. 

"Lets do this!" I said without thinking when he was close to me. 

He stared at me for a moment, trying to understand what I was talking about. When he understood, he smiled at me and came closer, placing his hand on my waist he pulled me closer and kissed me on the mouth. It wasn't a long kiss, was tongueless, but it left me breathless for a moment when I realized that everyone around us was staring at us. 

When he pulled away, he was smiling at me. That big smile with the wrinkled nose that only he had. I was quiet for a moment, thinking about what to say. 

"Okay... So... I'm going to class now, I have trig. See you later." 

"Ok, Covey." He replied with the same smile. 

I turned on my heels and walked away as fast as I could without looking around. But still I could feel all eyes on me. 

I spent the day avoiding talking to anyone as I didn’t want to have to answer questions about what happened earlier in the cafeteria. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Peter and I decided to meet at one of the picnic tables behind the school after classes have finish to get the terms of our agreement. 

"All my friends wanted to know what's going on between us after you left the cafeteria this morning." He said. 

"So that's why I think we need to think about what we're going to tell everyone. And also, we need to have some rules in this 'relationship' to make this work." 

"Do we need rules? You really know how to zip fun out of the situation." 

"Of course we need rules. We need to know how the other feels about certain things." 

"What things?" 

"Well, for example, I don't know if I want you to kiss me, I don't know if I'm comfortable with it. PDA really isn't my thing." 

"You're crazy, Covey? No one will believe we're together if I'm not allowed to kiss you, especially since we've been in other relationships before. Even you and John have been kissing in school a few times, and no one will believe that I suddenly become a priest to date you.” 

He was right, no one would believe, especially with the history of Peter and Gen, who were always making out in the school's hallways. 

"Okay, you have a point, but I want to propose that we just kiss each other when we realize that John or Gen are around, or when someone is looking a lot in our direction, so we can save face and look like a couple in front of others." 

"Okay, alright." 

"I'm going to write this, so we'll not forget." I said and then I got my notebook and a pen and started writing "Peter and Lara Jean Contract" followed by the first rule. 

"Contract, is it serious?" He asked as he looked at the sheet. 

"Yes, it'll make it seem more official." I answered and kept writing. 

"Okay, whatever you say, Covey. Anything else you want to put on the contract?" 

"Well, we certainly cannot tell anyone that this is all fake. That would be very embarrassing for both of us." 

"Duh, this is the first rule of Fight Club." 

"You know I've never seen this movie." 

"Yeah, and that's why it's in line for one of our movie sessions with Kitty." 

"Okay, you want to add something to the contract?" 

"Well, I could write you notes." 

"Would you do that?" I grimaced, not wanting to show how much I'd liked the suggestion. Notes could be very romantic, like love letters. 

"Sure. Gen was always asking me to write her notes and I never did, so I think if she sees me handing them to you she'll realize we're serious." 

"How romantic..." I said playfully, not wanting to show my disappointment. "Well, since you are now my 'boyfriend', you have to give me and Kitty a ride to school every day." I could gain something more from this arrangement, such as not having to take the bus... Kitty would be very happy about that. 

"Okay, deal. But you have to go to my lacrosse games and some practice too. And you have to go whit me to parties." 

"Some parties, not all of them. You know I don't really like parties." 

"Okay, some parties, but you have to go with me to the ski trip then." 

"Ski trip? But there's still so much time left for this... Do you think we'll still be doing it by then?" 

"Well, let's call it contingency, if we're still doing it when the time comes around, you have to go with me. No girl in her right mind would let her boyfriend go alone on this trip." 

I've never been on this trip, neither I nor John likes to ski, but I know the stories. Theoretically, neither alcohol nor sex is allowed. In practice, there is a lot of alcohol and sex. Really, he was rigth, no girl would let her boyfriend go alone on this trip. 

"Okay. Anything else?" 

"No. I think that's all." 

I finished writing all the rules on the contract and signed my name at the end and then handed the notebook and pen to Peter to sign. 

"I think that's all, Peter. Now we need to decide what we're going to say when people ask what's going on between us." 

We have decided to choose the story as close to reality as possible. That we approached during our study sessions and that Peter took me for a date earlier in the week where we ended up kissing and that we were together since then because we liked each other and we were already spending so much time together anyway. We believe this story was good enough and free of dramas. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

"Kitty, we're going to be late for school! Come on!" 

"What's the rush?" She answered me as she walked down the stairs. "The bus will only be there in 10 minutes." 

I hadn’t told her that from now on we would go with Peter, and he likes to arrive early to have coffee with his friends in the school cafeteria. 

"Well, we're getting a ride today, so hurry up." 

"Are we going with Josh again?" She asked excitedly. 

"No, not with Josh," I replied when we heard the horn. 

Kitty looked at me in confusion, but I turned toward the door and told her to leave. She saw Peter and walked toward the car with a smile on her face as I shut the front door of the house. When I got in the car, Kitty was already in the back seat drinking a Yakult. 

"Hey, Peter! So why are you giving us a ride today? You've never done this before." 

"Well, I guess I'm doing this now, 'cause I'm your sister's boyfriend." 

I said nothing, just stared at Kitty's shocked expression in the mirror. She said nothing for a moment too and then began to laugh. 

"I knew this would happen sooner or later." 

He didn't say anything about it either, just smiled at her. 

"What are you drinking in there, Katherine?" 

"A Korean yogurt smoothie." 

"Can I have a bit?" 

"Sure." 

She gave him the Yakult, and Peter's expression as he tried it was pure surprise. 

"Wow, this is really good! Will you bring me one of these tomorrow? " 

"Are you going to give us a ride again tomorrow?" She asked in surprise. 

"Sure. I guess I'm your transportation to school from now on." 

"OK. You can call me Kitty now, then." 

And Peter smiled satisfied to me as he drove us to school. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

I didn't usually go to the cafeteria before school started, but Peter always did. So now as his girlfriend, I figured I should go too. Not that I had much choice really, since when we got out of the car Peter took my hand and began to guide me straight in that direction. 

Many people had seen our kiss the previous morning, so they had more curious expressions than surprises when they saw us enter the cafeteria hand in hand. Except for Gen, who was at a table with her friends, and who had an expression of pure disgust with a bit of shock. 

We headed toward the table where Peter's friends were and sat side by side. Peter pulled my chair closer to him and put his arm around my shoulders. He introduced me to some friends, whom I already knew from afar, including Gabe, Peter's best friend, who looked at me with an open and cheerful smile. 

While Peter was talking to his friends, he played with my hair. At some point he kissed my head and sniffed my hair. 

"Your hair smells like coconut. I like it." He said softly in my ear. I noticed that Gabe was looking at us from across the table, studying our interaction, so I decided to turn my face towards Peter and looked smiling at him. He understood what I was doing and reached down to give me a kiss on my lips. When I looked back toward Gabe he was smiling, looking pleased with what he had seen. 

Peter accompanied me to my first class and gave me a quick kiss in front of the doorway, before leaving me and heading toward his class. When I entered the room, I saw that Lucas and Chris were already there (a miracle for Chris to arrive before the last bell). The two of them saw me come in and looked at me with big smiles on their faces. 

"Tell us everything, LJ! Don’t hide anything from us!" Lucas told me. 

"I knew it wasn't just friendship. When I heard the rumors yesterday I first did not believe it, 'cause you didn't tell us anything, but today everyone only talk about how you and Kavinsky came together and were hugging in the cafeteria. And now I see him bringing you to the door and kissing you! Now you have no more to deny, LJ." Chris spoke so fast that my head twisted a little. God, she sounded so excited about all this. 

"Okay, so if you guys calm down, I'll tell you what's going on." I said to both of them. "First, when I told you it was just friendship, Chris, I wasn't lying. At least I believed it at that moment. That day I was upset about the whole party story and Peter invited me to go get something to eat with him in the diner after school, so we could talk. We talked a little and nothing much happened, but when he gave me a ride home we stayed in his car talking some more and at some point he kissed me. I swear I wasn't expecting it to happen, but it was nice, and I enjoyed it. We talked a little over the phone that night and the next morning he kissed me again, which was when people saw and started to comment, so after class we talked again and decided that we should get together and give a chance to see what's going to happen." They sat quietly hearing the story Peter and I had decided to tell when someone asked, and they seemed content with what they heard. And then the teacher entered the room asking for silence to begin the class, so we stopped talking. 

Apparently, everything was going well and everyone was believing us. 

Peter waited for me in the hallway between classes to accompany me to my classes all day. When it was time for our chemistry class, we walked into the room together, Peter with an arm around my shoulders and laughing at some story he was telling me, when we realized that John was looking in our direction as we walked toward our table. I couldn't quite decipher his expression, which seemed a mix of surprise, disbelief and a little jealousy. Certainly not the expression that should have been on the face of who dumped me and moved on first. Gen, who was also in the room, still had an expression that looked like her earlier one, with disgust, but now the shock had been replaced by something that looked like anger. The same thing that was good for John served for her, since it was she who cheated on Peter and traded him for another guy. 

We headed toward our table and Peter kept telling his story and smiling at me, as if none of us had seen our ex staring at us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to say how happy I am to have so many people liking my story.  
> If you want to share with me some idea that you think would help the story, please comment! I'd love to know what you guys think!  
> Also, I already have one more chapter ready (and I believe you will like it ;) ) so I will update again by tomorrow, but it will probably take a few days to update after that because I will not have much time over the weekend...  
> But I'll be back soon!


	5. Date Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that you guys will like this one...  
> Enjoy! ;)  
> See you soon.

Things went on much like what they were before Peter and I started our fake dating, but a few things also changed. Peter would come to my house to study whenever we scheduled as before and sometimes stayed for dinner and the movie session with me and Kitty. The two of them always had fun during the movies, making pillow fights and throwing popcorn at each other. The difference was that now Peter lay his head on my lap a few times or kept playing with my hair, because he said he liked that my hair was so silky and soft. We decided we needed to do this kind of thing in front of Kitty from time to time because she was too smart and if we ever acted like a couple near her, she would eventually discover our lie. 

Another difference is that now I stayed in school to watch Peter in some of his practices, as it was in the contract, and I would study on the bleachers while he was training. At lunchtime, I now ate at the table with Peter and his friends, as well as Lucas and Chris (when she didn't decide to eat out of school). Lucas was loving that now we had more company and that the boys were really cool with us and they never joked about Lucas being gay (everyone knew that, but he wasn't out-out yet and would rather not talk about it with who he didn't have intimacy). Chris also liked it, because she loved flirting with the boys on the team ("I have to take advantage of the opportunities that life gives me, LJ." She told me with a wink during one of our lunches). 

The team always treated me very well too, so much that I was thinking about baking cookies for them before the first game of the season. 

"They will never give you rest if you let them try your cookies, Covey. I think you should keep doing them just for me." Peter told me with a laugh when I told him my idea. 

"You're just saying this because you don't want to share the cookies, Kavinsky." 

"OK! Don't say I didn't warn you..." And he laughed at me again. 

On top of all this, Peter actually complied with what he put on the contract and always wrote me notes that he would give to me sometime throughout the day or that he would leave in my locker for me to find out at the end of class. They always had some comment about something we had done the day before or about how much fun he had with me. Sometimes it would have some compliments like how much he liked my coconut shampoo and that he liked that my hair was so long so he could play with it, or some compliment about my style (he always liked it when I wore skirts with knee socks and my vintage boots). 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey, Covey." Peter caught my eye when we were driving to my house after school and I was staring at the car window, so I looked at him." Gabe will have a party this Friday and we were invited, of course." 

I frowned at him when I heard the word "party". 

"Don't look at me like that, Lara Jean. Parties are in the contract and we haven't been to any yet. Besides, it will be at Gabe's, which you already know and I know you like him. So you have no excuses not to go. " 

I pouted at him, but I nodded. Parties really were on the contract, I couldn't refuse to go to all of them. 

"Okay." I said with a sigh. "I promise I'll go and I will not complain." 

He gave me a big smile of satisfaction as I said it and I couldn't control my smile in return. God, how could he look even better when he smiled? That wasn't fair. But it was so easy to make Peter happy that I couldn't resist. 

When Peter left me at home I found my father in the kitchen, beginning to prepare dinner. 

"Hey, Daddy! You're early today." 

"Hi, honey! Yes, I had no patient scheduled for today, so I decided to come in early to make dinner. Was that Peter who brought you home?" 

"Hmm, yes, it was him." 

Although Peter was always at my house, I still hadn't talked openly with my dad about our new relationship. 

"Oh, ok. You two have been pretty closer lately. Do you have something to tell me?" 

"Well, actually, yes. Peter and I are dating, dad." 

I stood still, just looking at his face, waiting for a reaction. And then he smiled at me. 

"I like him. Peter is a good kid. So much fun to have around too, and Kitty seems to like him a lot too." 

I smiled relieved at him. 

"Yeah, she does. And she was very excited about all this. Especially with the rides to school." 

My father laughed when he heard this, and then he continued to cook dinner, letting the subject stop there. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

On Friday night Peter knocked on my door and I went to answer. He looked me up and down with a smile on his face. 

"Are you ready, Covey?" 

"Yes." I said. 

I had chosen a black little dress up to the height of my thighs, knee socks, platform shoes and a bomber jacket. My hair was down because Peter always said that I looked prettier with my hair down, although I suspected he was saying it just so he could play with my hair. 

"Daddy, we're going!" I shouted to my dad, who was in his office. 

"Ok, sweety! Don't forget, curfew at 1am." He replied. "And Peter, no alcohol and no funny stuff." 

"Yes, sir." Peter answered naturally, without concern. 

"Okay... let's go." I said shaking my head at what my father had just said and left the house closing the door behind me. 

When we arrived at the party I was shocked at the size of Gabe's house, it was practically a mansion. I didn't know his family had that much money. As we arrived at the entrance of the house, Peter pulled me to a corner of the porch. 

"I just remembered one thing. Give me your phone." He told me. 

"Why?" 

"Don't you trust me, Covey?" I rolled my eyes but handed the phone to him. He took out a selfie. "You need to save this as your new back screen in case someone looks at your phone." He told me. 

While I was saving the photo I asked "What about your back screen, Kavinsky?" When I saw the light in my direction. He was taking a picture of me. 

"Oh, come on girl! You know I already have it." 

We entered the party and the house was so impressive from the inside as the outside and there were already a lot of people there. There were people playing beer pong, dancing, drinking, talking... The place was really huge. We greeted some of Peter's friends and then he got us drinks (Kombucha for him, who was driving, and beer for me). 

The party even wasn't as bad as I expected. Unlike John who always let me to socialize with the people he knew and whom I didn't know so well, Peter stayed with me all the time, always trying to put me in the conversations. 

I was surprised when I saw Gen with her friends but without her older boyfriend that she liked so much to talk about. Peter also noticed that she was alone and that she was looking at us often and he always found a way to touch me or pull me closer when he realized she was looking. 

"Maybe he thinks he's too mature to come to a 'kids' party." He told me whit a smirk when I commented on Gen's boyfriend's absence. 

We also saw John at the party at one point, accompanied by Anna, but the house was so big we hardly saw him again. Only Gen was still around, always following our movements with her eyes. 

Peter had to go to the bathroom at one point and let me to talk to the boys. I realized he was taking too long and decided to go see if everything was fine by telling the boys that I would get another drink for myself. As I was approaching the stairs leading to the bathroom, I saw the bathroom door opening and from there leaving Gen and Peter. She had a satisfied smirk on her face and Peter looked annoyed. I kept walking and went to the kitchen, so they wouldn't see me. When I was pouring myself a drink, Peter went into the kitchen, he saw me and came toward me. 

"Hey, you took too long. Did something happen? You look kind of annoyed." I told him, not wanting to tell him what I had just seen. 

"Gen has just cornered me in the bathroom, wanting me to tell her about why I hadn't told her personally that you and I are dating. Like, really? What kind of right does she think she still has to ask me that kind of question? She makes me so angry sometimes because she thinks she's my owner.” 

Oh, so that's what happened. I was glad he told me, because I really thought he wouldn't say anything. After all, I had nothing to do with his relationship with Gen, but I was still glad to know he wasn't hiding anything from me. And probably the expression of satisfaction on Gen's face was precisely because she realized that she could still play with his emotions. 

"Don't let that upset you, because knowing that she can still control your emotions is all she wants." I told him. 

"Yeah, you're right, Covey. Shall we go back to the party?" 

"Hu-hum." 

When we returned to the living room the boys were sitting in armchairs, drinking and talking. I saw Gen again looking at us as we passed her, still with that smirk on her face. There was just one more empty armchair and I told Peter to sit down when the thought crossed my mind. I knew how to take that smile off her face. 

"You can sit down." I repeated to him. "Don't worry about me, I'll make myself comfortable." I said, smiling. 

When Peter sat down I got closer and sat on his lap. He looked at me with a shocked expression for just a second before he recovered and smiled at me. Putting his arms around my waist, he hugged me and pulled me closer. Still smiling, he reached down and gave me a light kiss, like the previous ones. Peter was so tall that even sitting in this position, with me on his lap, he still had to bend down to kiss me. 

I waited a bit before looking again to check on Gen's reaction and just for the bitter expression she had, this little show was worth. 

Peter and I sat there like that and as we talked to his friends, he played with my hair, drew invisible patterns in my arms with his finger tips, thrust his face into my hair to smell my shampoo. He made everything seem so natural that I didn't care and let him continue. 

Several people had decided to dance, including John and Anna, when Peter lifted us from the armchair where we were sitting together and took my hand. 

"I think it's time we got some more things for people talk about, Covey." He said as he pulled me into the middle of the people crowd. 

Peter put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. Automatically I put my hands around his neck when we start dancing. It wasn't a slow song, but a lively beat, but I got it that he was wanting to show our intimacy by dancing so close to each other. 

Dancing with Peter was a new revelation because he could really move and made it all too easy for me, that I just needed to keep up with. Throughout the song he started stroking my back, then took a lock of my hair that was on my shoulder and laid back, leaving the path to my neck free, where he then placed his face. First he was just sniffing my neck and probably also my hair, and then he started planting soft kisses all the way up my jaw, and I started to feel butterflies in my stomach. From my jaw, he started kissing my cheek, and when I realized one of his hands had left my back and was in my hair, holding my head to him, and then his mouth was in mine. 

The kiss started so soft it felt like a butterfly landing on my lips. It was his way of asking me permission to continue, so I lifted my face a little more toward him and he began to deepen the kiss. At first it was an innocent kiss like the others we had already given, but then our mouths began to become more urgent against each other, and his lips were parting mine, asking for access, and I allowed. In the next instant our kiss had become a real kiss, a complete one. It was hot and Peter's hands tightened around me and pulled me closer. I guess I had never been kissed like that before and at that moment I couldn't think of anything else. Nothing about John, nothing about Gen, just that kiss and Peter's hands on me. At that moment I completely forgot everything, even that it was just fake.


	6. Dinner Invitation

After Gabe's party, if anyone was still in doubt about my relationship with Peter, definitely wasn't anymore. Even Chris and Lucas, who had gone to a concert that night and couldn't attend the party, called me the next day to discuss what they had heard. 

As the days went by I began to feel a bit confused about everything, because sometimes I forgot that Peter wasn't my real boyfriend. It was easy to confuse reality with fantasy when we were walking holding hands at school, or when we were alone in his car talking and laughing, when he was sitting in my kitchen eating cookies and making jokes with Kitty, and especially when he was kissing me. Our kisses hadn't been again like that one in the party, but they still left me with butterflies in my stomach every time. When he stayed for movie nights and laid his head on my lap, my hand would automatically go to his hair and he would snuggle more on me. 

Peter was very affectionate. He was always playing with my hair, touching me somehow, he always held one of my hands between the two of them when we were sitting talking to someone else, or drawing invisible patterns on my arm with his fingertips when his arm was around my shoulders. I always leaned closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder when he did something like that and he was looking at me with a smile. I wasn't knowing how to separate things, definitely. 

It was all very confusing to me. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

I was alone at home when Josh knocked on the door. 

"Hey, Lara Jean! Can I come in?" 

"Hi, Josh! Of course, come in!" 

"I saw when your father left with Kitty and thought maybe we could talk for a bit." 

"Sure, Josh. Sit down, I'll get us a drink." I said and pointed him the couch. 

When I came back with our iced teas and found him on the couch I noticed he was playing with his hands, a nervous gesture. 

"So, Josh, what do you want to talk about? Is everything okay?" I asked as I handed the glass to him. 

He seemed uncertain about what he wanted to say, or whether he should speak. 

"So you and Kavinsky, hmm, you guys are dating, right?" 

"Yes, Peter and I are dating, Josh. Some problem?" 

"Well, I just wanted to ask you to be careful, Lara Jean. You know, Kavinsky is a jock, he takes nothing seriously." 

"That's not true, Josh. Peter and Gen dated for as long as John and I did, and it was she who dumped him for another guy." 

I didn't like what Josh said. He was judging Peter only on the basis of a stereotype, without really knowing Peter for real. 

"Besides, Josh, you don't know Peter the way I do. He is really very kind and careful, and has always been very respectful to me and to my family. Kitty loves him, and my father is very fond of having him around. And he's not my first boyfriend, Josh. I know how to take care of myself." 

I realized the face he did when I told him about Kitty and my dad. I think he was jealous, because even though I had dated John for so long he was never as close to my family as Peter has been, this was Josh's role and now he has lost that too. 

"OK. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." 

I ended up getting a little sorry for him, that he should have lost Margot and all he had when they were together, so I moved the subject to a lighter topic and we spent the end of the afternoon talking as if that awkward moment hadn't happened. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

At Saturday lunch we were all in the kitchen's island eating and talking to Margot via Skype. It was already dinner time for her. That was the way we found it so we could all eat and talk like a family even though she was so far away. 

"Lara Jean, those brownies you're baking is for dessert or will Peter come today?" Kitty asked. 

"Peter? What Peter?" Margot asked, looking between me and Kitty and I froze. I still hadn't told Margot about Peter because I didn't know if I could lie to her. She always knew when I was lying. 

"Peter Kavinsky, Lara Jean's new boyfriend. He's a lot more fun than John, by the way." 

"What's this story, Lara Jean?" 

I stared at Kitty wide-eyed and she looked back at me as if to say "What?! You should have told her a long time ago!" 

"We've been getting closer in the last few weeks because Peter is my chemistry partner, and we end up becoming friends again. He's really cool and one thing led to another and now we're dating." I told her as fast as I could to try to close the subject. 

"Wait, what about Gen? Didn't he date her?" 

"Yes, he dated, in the past. So did John and me. Dating ends Margot, you should know that." I said suggestively, and she didn't say anything. 

"Well, I like Peter, he's a good boy." my father said, trying to ease the tension and then changing the subject. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

The truth was that the brownies were for Peter, as were the cookies I made later. He had sent me a text last night saying that he was dying to eat my baked goods, so I said that if he came the next day I would bake some for us to eat while watching some movie, and of course, he accepted on the spot. 

Peter used to spend the weekend training lacrosse and helping his mother in the antiquary she has downtown, but when it came to my baked goods, he always found a way to be free. 

"Hey, Covey!" He called as he entered my house. He spent so much time in my house that he didn't even wait in the out door anymore, he just knocked and stepped inside. 

"Hey! I'm in the kitchen." 

He walked into the kitchen and saw that I was taking the cookies from the oven and that Kitty was sitting on one of the high stools around the island looking closely at my cookies. 

"Hmmm... Smells really good in here." he said as he came toward me. He came up behind me, put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, kissing my hair and I looked at him with a smile. That was something he did when there was someone else in the room with us. 

"Hey, kid!" He greeted Kitty as he sat down beside her and started messing with her hair. 

"Hey, stop messing with my hair!" she said as she leaned away from him and Peter laughed at her. 

"Cookies are ready, we can go to the living room to choose the movie we're going to watch." I told them as I set the plates of cookies and brownies on a tray along with the iced tea cups that Peter carried while we went into the living room. 

While we were choosing the movie, Peter said "So, Covey, when I told my mom I was coming here, she said she'd like you to have dinner at our house tomorrow. She thinks that since I spend so much time in your house she should know you better." 

Of course I already knew Peter's mother from when we were friends in elementary and middle school, but going to dinner at their house as Peter's girlfriend was completely different from greeting her at school. 

"Uh... I don't know... Do you think that's a good idea?" 

"What's the matter, Lara Jean?" Said Kitty, getting into our conversation. "This isn't the first time you meet a boyfriend' mother." 

Of course I knew it wouldn't be the first time since I dated John for 2 years and I was at his house with his family many times. But my relationship with John was real, and with Peter it is not. Of course no one else knew that, and it wasn't something I could talk about in front of Kitty. 

"I think it's fair, Covey. Since I know your family, you should know mine too." Peter said, not seeming at all worried about involving more people in our fake relationship, laying his head on my lap and getting ready to watch the superhero movie which he and Kitty had chose. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Peter picked me up at my house in the late afternoon and I was ready waiting for him to have dinner at his house. 

The Kavinsky's house was simple, normal, like mine on the out side, but on the inside there were several different things, objects and some vintage furnitures that I found very beautiful. I imagine that Mrs. Kavinsky must have bought these things while shopping for her store, too. I've been to the store a few times and I always fall in love with something different every time. 

Peter took my hand and led me toward the kitchen. I was a bit nervous to meet his mother, and I think he noticed and squeezed my hand to calm me down. I knew it was just Peter's mother and his little brother, Owen, who was Kitty's age and was studying in the same school as her, because I remembered, of course, that Peter's father the family when we were in middle school. Peter never talked much about his father, just that he was no longer part of his life and wasn't in touch, and I respected that. 

Peter's mother was in the kitchen and on her return I saw several pizza dough and various types of toppings. She smiled at us and came toward us. 

"Mom, do you remember Lara Jean?" Peter asked, pulling me forward so I could greet his mother. 

"Hi, Mrs. Kavinsky. It's a pleasure to see you again." I said a little sheepishly. 

"Of course I remember Lara Jean!" She replied, pulling me into a hug." Hello, darling! You are so beautiful! How are you?" She told me with a smile on her face that reminded me of Peter. Although I remembered that Peter was very much like his father, the smile was definitely from his mother. 

"I'm good, thanks." 

"I need to say that I was really happy when Peter told me that you two were dating now. I always found you a very special girl, Lara Jean." 

I sure turned red as a tomato with what she said and saw the smile that Peter gave me, laughing at my reaction. He was never ashamed of anything and thought it funny how embarrassing I felt when I received any kind of compliment. 

"Thank you." I replied again, feeling my face burn. 

"Honey, can you set the table, please? I'll get the first pizzas out of the oven soon." 

"Of course, mom." Peter answered and began to sort the table with my help. He was looking for plates and cutlery in the cupboards while I arranged everything on the table. 

When the pizzas were ready Owen came down from his room where he was playing video game and joined us for dinner. Everything was very nice and Peter and his mother included me in the conversation all the time, leaving the mood very light for me and dinner was much easier and calmer than I imagined it would be. 

After dinner, Peter and I stayed in the kitchen to clean everything up while his mother went to rest after I insisted she couldn't cook and clean too, and Owen went back to his room. 

"Thank you for inviting me, Peter. I really enjoyed coming tonight." 

"You're welcome, Covey." He answered me with a smile. 

We had been quiet for some time, just cleaning, when I decided to ask Peter about his father. 

"Do you ever talk to your dad?" 

Peter froze for a moment, visibly uncomfortable with the subject. 

"Sorry, you don't have to tell me anything, I was just curious." I said as I realized his posture had changed. 

"No, it's okay, Covey. I just don't usually talk about him much. In fact, we've hardly ever talked since he left us. Sometimes he calls and tries to talk, but I can't have a relationship with him any more, do you understand? Not after he left us and never showed up for anything. He forgets about our birthdays and then, out of nowhere, he decides to call to make his presence as a loving father." Peter was visibly tense as he talked about his father. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." 

"It isn't your fault." 

"You know, we don't need to talk about it, but it's okay to miss someone even if you're mad at that person." He seemed to relax a bit with what I said. 

"You must miss your mother a lot, eh?" 

"All the time. But, y'know, sometimes I forget that we weren't always just my father, my sisters and me, and then I feel really guilty. And then I get mad too, because she's not here anymore." 

Peter looked at me with a sweet look, and perhaps a little pity, probably feeling bad for complaining about his father. 

"You're a great listener, Peter Kavinsky." I told him, and I think I've never seen Peter blushing before. 

"Well, thanks." he replied, looking a bit embarrassed. "So are you, Covey." 

"Thank you." I said with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!
> 
> I'm so sorry for take so long to update, that wasn't my intention. I had a really bad cold and couldn't think straight, let alone write, and then I had a lot of things to do at work 'cause a had to stay home for a few days, so I had no time or energy to write.
> 
> I had a idea for the next chapter, but I haven't started to write this yet. I hope I can do this as soon as possible, but I will not promise a next update's date.  
> That cold really messed up with my update's plane.¬¬
> 
> Oh! And I would really like if you guys could give me some ideas to the next chapters. For the next one, I'm thinking about a Halloween party (spoiler ;) ). Leave your ideas in the comments, please!
> 
> I hope you like this one, that maybe isn't so exciting as the last one, but I didn't want to keep you waiting even longer.
> 
> See you soon! ;*


	7. First Game and Halloween

Tonight will be the fist game of the Lacrosse season and Peter have been excited all week for this, so I decided to bake him some cookies last night and brought it to lunch today. Of course I made enough for his friends who sit with us at lunch too, and they were thrilled with the cookies. 

“Oh my God, Largie!” That is how Gabe call me now, ‘cause he thinks it’s very fanny how my name sound like “Largie” when I’m so small. “If Kavinsky ever screw things up would you still make me cookies, please? They are so good!” 

“Hey, man! I’m right here!” Said Peter to him. “Why would I screw things up? I’m not a idiot to risk losing Covey’s cookies. They are really good, by the way, Covey. Thank you.” He spoke that last part quietly in my ear, with one arm around my shoulders, and I blushed. 

“I’m happy that you like it, Gabe. And yes, I will still bake you cookies.” I replied laughing at the grin on his face. 

“You’re fucking luck, Kavinsky.” Gabe pointed. 

“I know, man!” And Peter had a big smile too. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“Y’know, the boys won’t let you alone anymore, just like I warned you. They loved your cookies and will ask for more all the time.” Peter told me while we were walking to class, one arm around me and his hand on my waist. 

“There's no problem at all, Peter K. I really like baking anyway.” 

“Okay, but you still have to bake just for me sometimes.” He said pouting to me and I laughed at him. 

“You are so jealous, Kavinsky.” 

“You have no idea, Covey.” He said in a low voice, looking into my eyes, as he bent down to kiss me before he left me at the door of my class and went to his. The kiss was a bit more time consuming than the ones he usually gives me before class. His lips parting mine as he lightly bit my lower lip before pulling away, a smile on his face and a little mischievousness in his eyes, and I couldn't care less about the PDA right now. 

"See you later, Covey." He said and turned to follow the hallway and I stood breathless for a moment before being able to put my thoughts in place again and enter the classroom. 

It seems that the rule of just kissing when was needed was no longer being followed, because that kiss wasn’t as innocent as the previous ones we had at school before. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Even me, who didn't understand Lacrosse at all, could say that Peter was really good at it. He scored almost every point for our school team and everyone cheered for him. 

I was watching the game on the bleachers with Chris and Lucas, who stayed to accompany me. Chris called my attention to Gen at one point, who cheered most than everyone else and shouted Peter's name from where she was with the other cheerleaders. 

"You have to go to the field when the game is over and grab your man, LJ, or that bitch will grab him instead." She told me as she stared at Gen. 

"Do I really need to go to the field after the game?" 

"Of course, Lara Jean!" Lucas told me. "You date an athlete now, and there are certain things that are part of dating an athlete, like waiting for him on the sidelines after a game." He pointed. 

"Ok..." I said with a sigh. 

A few minutes before the game was over, Chris and Lucas pushed me to wait for Peter on the field sidelines. When I arrived at the end of the stands the players were already starting to spread and I saw Gen going towards Peter, who was taking off his helmet and preparing to leave the field. She came close to him and touched his arm with one hand and said something I couldn't hear from where I was with a sweet smile on her face just for him. Peter answered something I didn't hear either but didn't return her smile. He looked up as he spoke and saw me, he said something else to her and came toward me, now with a smile on his face. I kept going towards him and we met on the banks of the field. 

"It was a great game, I didn’t know you played so well, Kavinsky. Congrats!" 

I had a smile on my face to repay his. 

"I'm good at many things, Covey." He told me with that mischievousness in his eyes again as he put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. Not taking his eyes off mine, he began to crouch down to my face very slowly, studying my reactions, and then he kissed me. Like at Gabe's party, the kiss started softly and grew more intense, his hands tightening more and more at my waist, while mine went to his neck and I had to stand in my toes. 

His mouth was insistent against mine. First his teeth found my lower lip and he gave little bitters, like the one he had given me earlier in the school's hallway. Then his lips began to parting mine and his tongue was in my mouth, meeting mine. One of his hands left my waist and went to my hair, holding me in place for him. I was completely breathless and not understanding what was happening, lost in the sensation of our lips touching, and our tongues dancing together. 

When we parted, he was looking into my eyes with a serious, intense expression that made me anxious. I looked away for a moment, feeling overloaded with the strength of his gaze, and then I saw Gen looking at us with a closed, angry expression. 

"So, what was Gen telling you when I got here?" I asked to try and relieve some of the tension I was feeling between us. His hands were still around my waist, though we were no longer with our bodies leaning against each other. 

"She wanted us to go somewhere to celebrate the victory, just me and her." He told me with a annoyed expression, and I wided my eyes at him. "But I said I already had other plans with my girlfriend." He spoke quickly, as if to make sure I didn’t have anything to worry about, with a wink and a mischievous grin at me. 

So I thought, 'Oh, so that was the reason for the kiss, for Gen to walk away'. 

"I go take a shower and then we can go get some food at the diner e head to your house to watch a movie or something. What do you think?" 

"That sounds good for me, but isn't your mother waiting for you at home or something?" 

"Nah, 'cause Owen is in a sleepover in some friend's house and she'll arranging some things at store till late tonight. So I'm free." 

"Okay. So take your shower while I say goodbye to Chris and Lucas, and then we can go." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“I really think we should start think about customes for Gabe's Halloween party, Covey. It’s in two weeks and we have nothing yet.” Peter told me while we were sitting in my couch with Kitty, looking for a movie on Netflix after we came back from diner. 

The Halloween this year would be at Saturday, so Gabe was throwing a big party at he’s big house again. 

“I don’t know if couple customes are a good idea, Peter. I really prever going as an Asian character or people always think that I’m a manga character. And aren’t you doing the group costume with your friends or something?” 

“Well, yeah, but I think it’s more cool if we have couple costumes. Or, you coud be Mary Jane and I can still be Spider-Man, so this way we would have a couple costume AND I could still been part of the group costume with the boys. That’s a perfect solution!” 

“Again, everybody will think that I’m a manga character!” 

“No, they will not, ‘cause you’ll be with me and I’ll be the Spider-Man, so it will be obvious that if you wearing a red wig you are Mary Jane!” 

“I think he’s rigth, LJ. No one will care if you’re not an Asian character.” Said Kitty, on Peter’s side like always. 

Peter looked at me with a victorious smile, knowing that I had nothing to argue with, so I just sighed in surrender. 

“Ok. But if one person ask me if I’m a manga character I’m coming back home.” 

“You have a deal, Covey.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Gabe really likes to party, because that one was even bigger than the previous one I attended. He worked hard and the decor was really incredible, looking like that TV show that Kitty likes, The Walking Dead. 

Peter's Spider-Man costume was unbelievably realistic. It was bought in a store but it looked like it had been made for him. I was able to find a red wig and did some freckles on my face that looked really good. Even Kitty complimented my effort. I wore a black mini skirt with a white top and one of my knee-high socks that were also white and my black high-heeled combat boots. Peter said it was looking "amazing", his words not mine, and no one asked me if I was a manga character. 

The music was loud, with lots of people dancing and drinking around the house. Peter's friends were all Superheroes, with every degree of effort in their costumes. We saw Gen on our way to the kitchen to get our drinks, with Peter pulling me by the hand. She was dressed as a Catwoman and could easily be included in the Superheroes group costume of the boys. Her clothe was so sexy it was almost inappropriate, even for a party like that. Everyone was staring at her as she passed, including Peter, which didn't go unnoticed by me. 

Chris was at a college party with a guy she was going out with, but Lucas was there with me and we had a lot of fun dancing together while Peter played beer pong with his friends. When we were tired from dancing so much we went to a corner and I leaned against the wall beside the stairs as we talked. Suddenly I was scared when Peter's head, still in the Spider-Man mask, appeared next to my face. He was lying on his back on the stairs, which had a railing with poles far apart, allowing him to pass his body, with really broad shoulders because of the lacrosse, through them, standing upside down near me. When the fright passed, Lucas and I started laughing and Peter passed his phone to Lucas and asked him to take a picture of us in the "Spider-Man style". He pulled his mask up, leaving his mouth and nose uncovered and came close to my face. 

"Now you have to give me a kiss, Covey, so that our costumes will look even more real." He was grinning at me and even with the mask still covering half of his face I could tell that he had that mischievousness expression. 

“If you insist, Kavinsky.” 

“I do.” 

Then I went towards him, getting a little on my tip toes so that our mouths were at the same level. I held him upside down, holding his face in my hands, and give him a peck on the mouth but he opened his mouth a little and sucked my lower lip. Our lips were still touching when I heard Lucas saying. "That was hot..." Peter heard it too and had a smile on his face as he turned to get his phone back. 

A few minutes later my phone rang with a notification on my Instagram. 

p_kavinsky tagged you on a photo. 

p_kavinsky Spider-Man and Mary Jane S2. 

The picture was really good, it looked like the scene from the Spider-Man movie, and I liked it. Then several people started to liked it as well and leave comments. 

gaberivera_ You got the coolest picture of the whole party, your fuckers! 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

After playing a little more with his friends, I watched as Peter came toward me to join me and Lucas on the dance floor when Gen stopped him halfway to me and took his hand. She started to get closer to him, clearly in the mood to dance with him. The music was so loud it would be impossible for me to hear anything they were talking about unless I was glued to both of them, but I could see the smile on her face, coming closer to him and leaning against his body. Her neckline was so large you could see it all and a little more miles away. I was in doubt about what Peter would do since I knew he had drunk a few beers (we'd had a Uber to get to the party so he could drink a little) and she was looking really sexy. So sexy I didn't know if he would be able to resist, since he clearly wasn't having sex since we started this fake dating thing. But astonishing me, he simply took her hand from his and continued toward me, leaving her with a bored face where she was. He put his hands on my waist and hugged me from behind, sniffing my hair while we danced with Lucas. 

When we were leaving the party, I saw John and Anna outside the house, drinking and talking to some friends, and I realized that I hadn't seen them all night and that made me wonder. How could I be in the same place as a person whom I believed to love for an entire night without even realizing that he was there too? What does that mean? Could it be that my feelings for John weren't as strong as I had imagined? The funny thing was that I always noticed when Peter was in the same place that I was, even during all the years that we didn't talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This time I tried not to take so much time to update and I hope you liked the chapter.  
> Please don't forget to leave your opinion in the comments, this helps me to know if I'm on the right patch or if I should change anything.
> 
> I've been thinking about a little more "adult" content for the sequel of this work, so let me know if you guys would like it or not.
> 
> See you soon!


	8. Ass Pocket

Before Halloween I finally convinced Peter to watch my favorite movie with me, Sexteen Candles. He complained a lot before the movie started but he ended up liking it, especially the opening image, when that guy walks with his hand in his girlfriend's back pocket. That gave him ideas. 

"I think we should try to do this sometime, Covey." 

"Do what?" 

"Walking with my hand in your back pocket, I think it would be a good idea to do something no one else does, it would be our thing." 

I thought about it for a moment and the idea seemed to me to be very intimate, walking around school with Peter's hand in my back pocket seemed odd. But at the same time, he was wanting us to imitate my favorite movie, it would be like being in the movie, and so I replied. 

"We can try..." 

The next day at school Peter wanted to test his idea. We were leaving the cafeteria to go to our first class when he took a note from his pocket and brought it to me. I thought he was going to hand it to me, but he brought his hand toward my back pocket and put the note there, leaving his hand inside my pocket as we walked. 

I saw some people looking at us, boys with smirks on their faces for him and girls looking like envy. 

I was right, walking around school with Peter's hand in my back pocket felt very intimate. With each step I could feel his hand on my ass. He made no move to squeeze me or anything, just left his hand in my pocket, but still... 

When we stopped near the door of my class he took his hand out of my pocket and placed both on my shoulders, looking at me. 

"I think the hand in the back pocket was a hit, Covey." He told me with a mischievous smile. "We will continue to do this, no doubt." 

And I just could smile at that. There was something in his gaze that I couldn't decipher for sure as he leaned in my direction to kiss me. The little pecks in the hallways before each class were now forgotten because every time he touched his mouth to mine he persuaded mine to open just a little bit with his lips so he could nibble or suck on my lower lip before pulling away and go to his class, always leaving me with butterflies in my stomach. 

When I entered the class I remembered the note in my pocket and took it to read it. 

_"I hope you saved that red wig, Covey, because I really liked it. The version Mary Jane of Lara Jean was sexy... ;)" - P.K._

Oh, that certainly didn't help with the butterflies. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Peter did as he said and walked with his hand in my back pocket as long as he could throughout the day, always attracting glances in our direction. 

After class he had lacrosse practice and I decided to do my homework in the bleachers while I waited for him, as we were going to have dinner at his house tonight. His mother even called him at lunch to make sure he hadn't forgotten to invite me. 

I was distracted by finishing my homework and didn't realize when the training was over. When I looked down I saw Gen, who was in the cheerleaders' practice too, heading towards Peter and I thought, _"Really? Again?!"_. I wasn't too far from the field, so I packed my things in my backpack and headed toward them. Peter didn't look very happy when I got close and heard what they were talking about. They were so absorbed in the conversation that they didn't even notice me. 

"... he's not a good listener like you. I think it's about time I broke up with him and we two can start over from where we stopped." She was saying to him. 

"You're kidding me, Gen?! You're the one who cheateded on me and traded me for that guy! Now that you're getting tired of him 'cause he's not your back and call like I was, you think you can just call me back and I'll come back? Well, maybe it's news to you, but I have a girlfriend now." 

"Come on, Peter, we both know you have needs she can not satisfy... She's just a virgin." 

She said this by taking her hand toward his chest and that was too much for me. 

"How do you know if I'm a virgin or not, Gen? I don't remember you being in my private moments with my boyfriend." I said, in the most serious voice I could manage. 

The two then looked at me, finally noticing my presence, and Peter took Gen's hand from his chest the moment she touched him. 

The two turned in my direction, Peter looking relieved and Gen looking at me as if I were a disease or something. 

"I know it because I know Peter and I know Lara Jean." She said looking at me with disdain and with a small grin on her face. "He would never try anything without you taking the first step, and you pretend to be too innocent to start anything." 

I smiled back at her because I wouldn't let her win out. My relationship with Peter had never gone further because that wasn't the nature of our relationship, but of course she didn't know that. But I think if our relationship were real, I wouldn't object to trying new things with him... Nothing never happened with John 'cause he never tried. 

"Well, you can think whatever you want, that just makes sure to me that you're not spying on any of our rooms." 

I held out my hand to Peter and he caught it at the same moment, pulling me toward the locker rooms as we left Gen in the middle of the field, looking at us with an expression of pure disbelief. She couldn't believe what she saw when Peter put his hand in my back pocket again, walking with his hand in my butt giving her a vision. 

"Thanks for the rescue, Covey." He said softly in my ear. 

"Is not that what girlfriends are for?" I replied with a smile to him. 

He smiled back at me and nodded at me. 

"Okay, I'll get my things and then we can go. I'm going to take a shower in my house." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey, Mom, we're here." 

"Hi, honey! In the kitchen." Mrs. Kavinsky answered Peter as he led me with one hand down my back toward the kitchen. "Lara Jean, my dear, how are you?" She asked me coming towards me and hugging me. 

"I'm fine, thank you Mrs. Kavinsky, and you?" I answered her with a smile. 

"I'm fine! I'm going to start preparing dinner but it's going to take a little while to get ready yet, if you want you can go to the living room to see a movie or something. Owen is in his bedroom playing video game, as always." 

"I still need to take a shower, Mom, and then I have some homework to do." 

"Okay, honey. You guys can go upstairs. I'll tell you when dinner's ready." 

"Thank you." He kissed his mother's cheek and pulled me by the hand toward the stairs. "Can you help me, Covey? I'm not very good at math..." He asked me pouting. 

"Okay, but just because your mom invited me to dinner or I would charge the tutoring." I replied making him laugh. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When Peter returned to his room after taking a shower, I was already with our books on the floor, waiting for him to start studying. It was hard to concentrate on math when he was in front of me with his hair still wet, dressed in sweats and T-shirt. He was really struggling with a question and it was funny to look at the grimaces he made when he was thinking. 

"This question must really be very difficult for the face you're doing, Kavinsky." 

"Hmm?" He turned to me, still concentrating on the matter, biting his pencil and I laughed. "What did you say?" 

"I didn't know you really tried to study. It's even funny to watch." 

"What can I say, Covey? I need the grades if I want to get a scholarship for college." 

"That makes sense. More sense than you're studying of your own will." And he started laughing and nodded, agreeing with me. 

After a while he stopped laughing and began to look at me seriously again. 

"I'm sorry for what Gen said earlier to you. She didn't have the right to talk about your life as if she knew anything." 

"No, it's okay, it wasn't your fault, but I was annoyed by her assumptions.I don't think I try to look innocent or anything like that. I being a virgin doesn't mean that I try to look like a saint." 

"So she was right, though. You and McClaren ever...? 

"No, never, but I think the main reason we've never done it is because he never tried anything, not because I'm too innocent, you know? Maybe if he had tried, who knows... I just wish that people, especially people who don't like me, like Gen, make assumptions about my life or about who I am. I just wanted to be able to show that she's wrong." 

"Hmm... Well, maybe I can help you with that." 

"How?" I raised an eyebrow at him, doubting what kind of help he could give me. 

"You could do something to show her that you don't intend to look innocent as she says... You could for example leave a mark on my neck for her to see." 

"A mark?" 

"Yeah, a mark. A hickey, you've done it before, right?" He spoke with the greatest calm and naturalness of the world, as if it were normal to leave a hickey on the neck of your fake boyfriend, and my eyes were wide open when I answered. 

"Well... Like I said before, John and I never did anything further, he never tried to even have a more heated make out session or something, so no." 

"You're kidding, right?" "He never tried anything but kisses? Dude, what's in his head ?!" "You dated for two years! I thought he never tried have sex, not the he never tried anything..." 

"I know... Chris used to say that the problem was that he still saw me as his friend and not as his girlfriend. Thinking back, I should have realized that things weren't good, mainly considering that right away he was having a hot make out session with Anna in the parking lot of the school when he never even tried to go to my room with me when no one else was home." 

"Dude... I don't even know what to tell you about this, Covey. But back to the other subject, think about it. We don't have to do it now, but if you think it's a good idea, I can help you." He told me with that little grin of him that made me shiver and then we heard his mother calling us to dinner. 

"I'll think about it, Kavinsky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This chapter isn't so extensive, but I'm trying to update it ASAP, so I hope you enjoy it.  
> Leave your comments so that way I can know what you are thinking about this story.
> 
> See you soon!  
> Beijos ;*


	9. The Hickey

We were sitting in the cafeteria at lunchtime a few days after Peter's idea about the hickey. I thought he'd already forgotten about it, since the days had passed and neither of us had touched the subject again until he turned his whole body in my direction and pulled my chair toward him. I lay between his legs and he pulled me closer by my waist, and left his hands there, his arms around me, to speak in my ear. I knew he wanted to say something he didn’t want others to hear when he did something like that. 

"So, did you think about what we talked about the other day?" He asked me, whispering in my ear, giving me shivers. 

"About what?" 

"You know what, the hickey thing... I was thinking, if you're up for it, I don't have training today so we could go to my house and sort it out. I thought maybe it was more easy if I did it for you, but since the intention is to show Gen that she was wrong and make her stop making assumptions about you, it makes more sense if you leave the mark on me and not the other way around." 

"You don't think that would get me into a strange situation with your mother seeing a mark on your neck or something? I don't want her to think we're doing something we're not." 

"Don't worry, Covey. It wouldn't be the first time..." He told me with a smirk on his face. "And if you feel more comfortable, we can do that in a place that doesn't appear as much as in the middle of the neck, but that Gen would still see, a little further down maybe, like near the collar of the T-shirt. If I take my shirt off after the practice she would definitely see it. So, are you in? My home after school?" 

I bit my lip as I thought, trying to focus on anything else but Peter's eyes. To him this might just be a way to reach Gen, but to me, it was more intimacy than I had ever had with anyone. Even after two years dating John, I never left a mark on him. But at the same time I couldn't deny that I wanted to have this experience, with Peter. 

"OK." I answered simply, not looking directly at him, but I saw the smile he gave me from the corner of my eye. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I couldn't concentrate on anything else during the afternoon, thinking about what it would take to get a hickey on Peter. Would we go straight to the point or would it involve something else, like a make out session to get into the mood? I didn't know and that made me anxious. 

When I arrived in my locker to pack my things after the last class, Peter was already there waiting for me, leaning against the locker. 

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me casually and I tried to appear as calm as possible. 

"Yeah, I just need to get some books here and we can go." 

On the way to Peter's house I started and felt even more nervous, my leg jerked involuntarily and I couldn't control. When we got there, he parked the car and we went into the house. There was no one else at home, of course. Peter's mother worked late at the store and Owen was in soccer practice. Peter started up the stairs and I followed him toward his room, when we entered the room he took my backpack and put it in a corner along with his own. He came back toward me and put his hands on my shoulders as he spoke. 

"You need to relax, Covey." 

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I've never done this before, so I don't know what I'm supposed to do. How are we going to do this?" 

"I know you never did it, so let's try to relax a little first, okay? This is supposed to be something good and is part of a package... Don't worry, I'll help you relax and I'll tell you what you have to do, ok?" 

When he finished speaking he was looking at me so intently in the eyes that I didn't even realize how close his face was to mine until one of his hands on my shoulders went to behind my neck and the other to my waist. 

"This is the best way to relax and it will take us where we want to go..." He said with his lips brushing mine, and then he was kissing me. 

He started very gently, waiting for my answer, and I replied kissing him back. And he was right, I started to relax because I couldn't focus on anything other than Peter's lips and hands. When he felt this, that I was calmer and responding to his kiss, he pulled us toward his bed, and all this was very new. I had never kissed a boy in his bedroom before, not like that... 

Peter sat on the edge of the bed, not separating from me even once. I stood between his legs, my hands on his neck as he pulled me closer to him around my waist. I don't know very well how it happened, but suddenly one of his hands was in the back on my thigh, pulling my leg over his, and then doing the same with the other, thus putting me sitting on his lap. He stopped kissing me for air but started kissing my face toward my ear, where he gave me a slight nibble and whispered. 

"That's good, isn't it?" I just managed to nod, not trusting my voice. "I'll tell you what you need to do." He said going toward my neck, where I felt him kiss me, and then take a slight bite and a wet mouth open kiss, when I heard a soft moan come out of my mouth involuntarily, and then his mouth was on mine again. 

"Now do to me what I have done on your neck before." He told me in a husky voice as he parted from me for air again, whispering in my ear, and I went toward his neck, pulling his collar a little as we had talk about, so that the mark would only appear when he would take off his shirt during practice. 

I lightly kissed his neck, looking for the right place, and then I bit lightly and gave a little lick in the same spot. I felt Peter's hands tightening around my waist. 

"Now, after you bite again, you needed to suck in the same place." He told me with his voice growing hoarse, and I did as I was told. 

"Is this good?" I asked when I heard him give a low groan in his throat. 

"Yes, that's good." 

And then I kept biting and sucking at the same spot over and over again and until I saw the red mark forming, pleased with myself. When I looked at Peter's face he had his eyes closed tightly, seeming to be trying to concentrate, and his hands kept pulling at my waist. 

"I think I did it. It looks good enough." I whispered. 

"Yeah?" He asked me, opening his eyes and looking at me with dark eyes. 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"OK." He said, letting go of the air he was holding and looking at me a little more before he released me so that I would get out of his lap. 

I tried not to pay too much attention to it but it was impossible not to notice through his sweatpants that he had become aroused, he was excited and that made me a bit proud of myself for knowing that I had done that to him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

At the end of the lacrosse practice the next day I was on the lower part of the bleachers, next to the field. When the practice ended Peter turned in my direction and mouthed to me "Look at this!". He took off his shirt and turned toward the lockers rooms along with Gabe. 

"What's that on your neck, Kavinsky? Is that a hickey ?!" Gabe said laughing as they passed by the cheerleaders who were also finishing their practice and I watched as Gen lifted her face to look toward them when she heard what Gabe said. 

"What? I don't know what you're talking about, man." Peter responded with innocence to him and Gabe laughed even more. 

"Seems like things have been hot between you and Largie..." They started to get closer to the locker rooms and I couldn't hear Peter's answer, I could only see the grin he had on his face. 

I looked back at Gen and she was staring in my direction as well, her face red that I assumed was anger, which pleased me, to tell the truth. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After the training Peter took me home and decided to stay for a while until he had to go home for dinner. We had homework to do and we decided to do it together, but when we arrived at my house Kitty was there with some friends watching TV, laughing and talking loudly in the living room. The girls looked at us wide-eyed as we entered the house. Or rather, they looked at Peter with wide eyes, and we thought it would be best if we were to study in my room, where it would be quieter. 

Suddenly, as we walked up the stairs, I felt nervous about being alone with Peter in my room after what we did in his room the day before. 

We put our things down and started to study. After a while I started to relax because we were actually studying and Peter seemed focused on what he was doing. 

When Peter needed help on an issue he came closer to me and sat next to me so I could explain the matter to him, and after I finished he remained there but turned his attention to what he had at hand. 

I was concentrating on a math question when I felt Peter's hand in my hair. First he was just playing with a lock of my hair, wrapping his fingers in it, but then his hand went up to my scalp, which he stroked with his fingertips, and then his fingers were stroking my nape and I looked at him. 

He had dark eyes looking at me and watching my reactions. Neither of us said anything but he brought his face in my direction. 

He started burying his face in my hair and sniffed my shampoo, then his face went down to the my neck, where he planted soft kisses, and then his lips met mine and we started to kiss. 

One of Peter's hands continued on the back of my neck, holding me for him and the other one went my waist. When I realized, I was kneeling next to him, with my body completely turned towards him, and then the hand that was on my waist pulled me into his lap and I sat with my legs at his sides, not taking my mouth off of his. 

"Peter, what are we doing?" I asked whispering as we parted for breath and his mouth came back to my neck, giving me wet kisses there this time. I couldn't get my hands out of his hair. 

"We're just making out, Covey, like all couples should do." He whispered back, still out of breath. 

"Yeah, but I didn't think this was supposed to happen in a fake relationship." 

He stopped kissing my neck at that moment and looked into my eyes when he spoke again. 

"Does it still seem fake to you, Lara Jean? Because to me everything we do seems very real. I don't see any reason to still see this as a fake relationship for a long time. I don't care what Gen or the others think. And you? Are you still doing this because of John?" 

"No, I haven't thought about John like that in a long time." 

"Okay, so I guess we should sort this out right now. What do you want to do, Lara Jean? Do you want to end this now or do you want to make it real? Because I know what I want." He tightened his hand on my waist, holding me in place and not letting me go. 

The look he in his eyes was so intense the took me a moment to answer, unable to do anything but look at him. 

"I also know what I want." I told him, looking between his eyes and his mouth, and then my lips were on his and I was starting our kiss this time and I could feel his smile against mine. 

We kissed until we were out of breath again and when we parted he smiled at me again, smoothing my hair and told me. 

"So it's official, now we're real."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> So that's the end of this story. I thought it best to finish here because what I have in mind for a sequel is a little more spicy...  
> Let me know what you found of the story so far and if you would be up to see the sequel for this story.
> 
> In the mean time while I await your opinion about this one, I may write a story in another AU that has been in my head for a few days and post it for you.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed it so far.  
> See you!
> 
> Beijos ;*

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Fanfic, so I ask your understanding if things do not always seem to flow very well. I'm still learning to put my ideas on paper. Please feel free to give me suggestions for the story, as it is still being created. Also, English is not my first language, so I apologize for possible grammatical mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and see you soon!


End file.
